


Taking action

by VulpesKorsak



Series: SebSte stupidity and smut [3]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I love these tags, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/pseuds/VulpesKorsak
Summary: “Suck a dick, Stefano! I’m not dealing with you right now.” Sebastian growled in annoyance. The other went surprisingly silent and he even thought for a second that he was a bit too harsh and somehow managed to hurt Stefano’s pride.





	Taking action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveSebCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/gifts).



> This fanfiction takes place before the previous two in the series.

Sebastian’s shoulder was aching mildly as he landed in an armchair in the corner of the safe house. He had to burst through not one, not three but two doors in a row running away from some half rotten Union citizens mere minutes ago. He was out of ammo and could do nothing to protect himself, so he had to run back leaving behind a potential stash. When he hurriedly locked the door behind him and saw Stefano’s smug face, he could do nothing but shove him away, gulp down an entire mug of hot coffee, that was conveniently placed near the coffee machine, way too fast and head straight to the armchair. He tried to sink into it as much as possible laying his head on its back and letting out a sigh that was equally frustrated and tired.  
“You look terrible,” Stefano said with his infamous sarcastic smile. “Maybe you should take a vacation?”  
“Suck a dick, Stefano! I’m not dealing with you right now.” Sebastian growled in annoyance. The other went surprisingly silent and he even thought for a second that he was a bit too harsh and somehow managed to hurt Stefano’s pride.  
“I am just so tired of this.” He said in another long sigh. Stefano kept surprisingly quiet and for a second Sebastian even forgot that he was not alone so silent it was. He closed his eyes hoping to fully experience this moment of absolute piece and silence. But it was soon interrupted by the sound of Stefano phasing.  
Sebastian jerked as he suddenly felt foreign hands on his thighs. He opened his eyes to look down on Stefano who was now on his knees, hands on Sebastian’s legs, whole body still sparkling with blue lights indicating recent use of his ability.  
“Stefano, what the fuck?” Sebastian’s mouth suddenly felt dry making him lick his lips. The artist smirked at him and his hands started carefully crawling up and down his legs, fingers massaging detective’s tired muscles. Sebastian opened his mouth to protest but Stefano shushed him, putting his chin on Sebastian’s knee and squeezing his inner thighs way too close to any straight man’s comfort. Sebastian found out, however, that he didn’t exactly fit that category.  
“Don’t worry so much. I just want to help you relax.” Valentini’s whisper sent chills down Castellanos’ back. And not only his back. Sebastian could feel himself growing harder with every glance down, with every touch of his ex-enemy’s fingers. When did he remove his gloves again? He made the last weak attempt to stand up and push the artist away but stopped it himself the moment Stefano’s left hand found itself on his groin. Stefano gently rubbed it as his body shifted forwards fitting in between Sebastian’s legs. His hand movements got faster and firmer and Sebastian let out a heavy sigh spreading his legs a bit wider. Stefano reached for detectives belt unbuckling it and making sure it wouldn’t distract him. He smiled coyly and his lips touched Sebastian’s dick through the cloth kissing it. Sebastian could feel his face burning with shame but damn that bastard looked gorgeous on his knees with his lips teasing upcoming heaven. Stefano unbuttoned his pants and reached for a zipper but suddenly an idea crossed his mind. He looked up with a smirk, licked his way up the crotch, making Sebastian snort and shiver in impatience, and grabbed the zipper with his teeth pulling in down with a little struggle trying not to lose the eye contact thy established.  
He loved the way Sebastian looked at him now. With desire and anticipation . Exactly what he had being waiting for for quite some time. Sebastian had surprisingly quickly grown used to Stefano being around and helping him in their quest of saving Lily and getting out of STEM. Their relationship slowly but surely became more and more intimate. However, any direct sexual tension between them led to Sebastian turning him down at the last second... but now his eyes were filled with barely controlled lust.  
“Magnifico...” Stefano’s whisper trembled, his hand quickly reached down rubbing his own half hard dick.  
Sebastian swallowed nervously noticing that movement. He stretched his hand out and touched Stefano’s lips, parting them with his thumb and tracing the lower lip. As he did that Stefano couldn't help smiling widely as another wave of affection suddenly overtook him. He gave Sebastian's finger a quick lick, wrapped his wet lips around it and stopped any movements as they looked at each other's flustered faces for a few seconds.  
“Oh, this will be the best.” Sebastian said swallowing again, then grabbing the back of artist’s head and pressing him back into his fully erect cock cover now only by his underwear. “Mmm... Go on, Stefano, put this sweet little mouth of yours to a better use.”  
"As you wish, Mr. Castellanos." Stefano chuckled and started feeling Sebastian's length up and down with his tongue and lips leaving wet trails of saliva on the cloth causing Sebastian to let out a soft moan. He traced the edge on Sebastian's waistband with his fingers and pulled it as Sebastian moved his hips letting his pants and underwear slide down enough so Stefano could get full access to his erection.  
"O-ho! That's definitely the biggest finest canvas I have ever worked with..." He smirked hand grabbing his own boner through clothes even firmer. "But I bet I could perfectly compliment it... with my stroking skills."  
"Don't you dare make your stupid art puns about my dick!" Sebastian grumbled rolling his eyes in frustration. "Or I'll actually kill you this time!"  
"Sure-sure." Stefano tsked faking insulted facial expression. Nonetheless he ringed his fingers around the base of Sebastian's dick and gave it a slow testing stroke watching Sebastian relax again and throw his head back. He kept stroking Sebastian with one hand and rubbing himself with the other watching detective's handsome face engulfed in pleasure. Each soft sigh and gasp for air made his own breath change its pace. He wanted to ride that massive hard cock in his hand so badly but he had to leave that dream for some other time. For now Stefano decided to fulfil his desire to taste it. He licked his lips making them wet and ready for action. He rubbed Sebastian's cock-head with his thumb making it leak precome and licked it off placing the very edges of his lips on the head and teasingly touching its tip with the tip of his tongue. Sebastian's heavy sigh turned into a low moan when Stefano wrapped his lips around the head touching every millimeter of the heated skin and slowly started getting more and more of the cock in his wet hot mouth licking and sucking it in the best way Sebastian had ever felt. His hand moved to Sebastian's balls and weighed them on its palm before taking a hold and massaging gently. His other hand kept multitaskingly stroking Stefano's own erection as he could feel his precome making a mess in the tightness of his pants.  
"Fuck... Stefano... you're so fucking good..." Sebastian panted out his dick twitching as all of his body's sensations seemed to be gathered in one specific place.  
Stefano gagged and backed out as the dick hit his throat. He pulled it away from his mouth and instead gave it a firm kiss on the base and then his balls tugging them down a little. He licked and sucked them enjoying every second of tasting Sebastian as the latter moaned and panted and sighed and praised and whispered his name. Stefano kissed his way up his dick and mouthed it again going a lot further down this time and gathering his self control not to gag.  
"You are the best... The best... Stefano... oh God-" Sebastian's dick went all the way into Stefano's throat. The photographer hummed in agreement with Sebastian's statements making his throat vibrate and Sebastian shiver in unusual pleasure. Once the artist got used to the sensation of detective's large erection in his throat sucking got more intense and he started bobbing his head up and down the shaft with increasing speed keeping his hand around the base. His stroked himself mercilessly, almost painfully feeling his zipper press into his cock with each grip. The vision blurred and he closed his eye preventing the motion sickness from kicking in. Sebastian groaned loudly and gripped Stefano by the hair on the back of his head shoving himself into his mouth rapidly. As he was mere seconds away from release he pulled Stefano's head back but wasn't fast enough. He roared out photographer's name unloading come into the eager mouth, leaving some on the lips as he pulled out. Stefano watched changes in his face in amusement and willingly licked come off his own lips and Sebastian's tip. As he was about to swallow Sebastian's hoarse words stopped him. "Oh, go ahead. Come with your mouth full of my seed, you gorgeous dirty fucker." Stefano whined with his mouth closed and thrust hard into his hand. Seconds later he came, barely able to hold the mix his saliva and Sebastian's load from spilling out, ruining his expensive branded underwear with his own come.  
He finally swallowed hardly and rested his head on Sebastian's thigh. He was gasping for air, couldn't focus and his mind was all over the place. Sebastian stroked his slightly messy hair tenderly still panting a bit.  
"That... That was one hell of a blow job... That's for sure..." Sebastian said calming down, embarrassment hitting him all of the sudden. "Emm... Thank you, Stefano... Are- Are you okay down there?"  
"Just stunned by the beauty of this masterpiece." Stefano answered his voice filling with usual smugness. He proceeded to place a pecking kiss on Sebastian's flaccid cock and smile coyly. The detective felt somehow even more ashamed of this simple action than from anything Stefano did to him so far. He tucked himself back in, zipped his pants and buckled the belt.  
His head now felt clear, frustration of the failed mission went away long time ago. He helped Stefano stand up.  
"I'm glad to see my art finally being appreciated-" He began but Sebastian grabbed him by the hand, pulled down to sit on his laps and kissed him deeply putting all of his earlier unexpressed affection into it.  
"Was that your way of killing me for an art joke?" Stefano laughed placing a kiss on the side of Sebastian's mouth. This change in their relationship was getting more and more interesting.  
"Yeah, exactly that." Was the answer.  
"Then you succeeded... Bang-bang! My heart was shot and exploded and I am now a beautiful union of blood and gore... but I reeeally need to go change my clothes..." Stefano tried to get up feeling increasingly unnerving wetness in his pants.  
"Stefano, I..." Sebastian grabbed him by a sleeve. "... really need to think this over. So, yeah, go head, change, you gorgeous bastard." He couldn't help but slap his ass as he was getting away and received a promising wink and a grin in return. As the artist retreated Sebastian sank back into his armchair and closed his eyes to finally get some long awaited rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed it! Also, feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes that annoy you.
> 
> Shout out to TheCruelestIntentions, our talks definitely, ghm, inspired me a lot!  
> Their SebSte fanfics are great by the way. Check them out.
> 
> And that was my first porn. Probably cringy as fuck. But thank you for getting through this!
> 
> I'm dying for more fics and art on this pairing!


End file.
